


Welcome

by orphan_account



Series: Haytham and his Grandson [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Haytham Kenway, Gen, William Miles' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life goes on for Haytham and Desmond. Then Edward shows up.
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway, Haytham Kenway & Desmond Miles
Series: Haytham and his Grandson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129223
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Welcome

Haytham was like a ghost, slithering from one shadow to the other. They lived out in the alleys for a good while. With the rats and the filth, that wasn't as filthy as it was in Haytham’s day.

Still with each passing day, pick pocketing and stealing was getting bothersome. Haytham moved like a snake in the shadows and Desmond melded pretty much with everyone, but they were both humans and mistakes were a quantifiable fact. They had almost been caught.

“We should acquire living quarters,” Haytham said.

Desmond shrugged, “I honestly don’t mind, before Abstergo I pretty much lived in the alleys of New York,”

Haytham frowned, “Regardless, we still need somewhere decent to sleep. I’ve heard people speak of renting,”

“I think we need more money for that,” Desmond said, “and some other stuff I’m not sure of. Honestly I’m as lost as you are,”

Haytham raised a brow, “Your father didn’t teach you how to work in civilized society?”

“No,” Desmond said, “he taught me that Templars wanted to take over the world,”

That was another negative point to William Miles. Desmond sometimes gifted Haytham with information on the farm. Details which made Haytham dislike Willam more. It says something when a bloody pirate is a better paternal figure.

Haytham sighed, “Well I suppose we’ll learn together,”

Learn they did. Haytham did his best to assimilate in modern society. Mostly he observed the way people behaved. Both in the private sector and the working class. He stalked the business districts and collected what he could on their mannerism. He eavesdropped on conversations at cafes, Desmond at his side.

Haytham entered a library and devoured text after text on history and technology, With Desmond as his shadow.

Desmond thought his hair would fall out from the boredom. But what else was there to do? Besides, Abstergo was out there, so separating from Haytham for even a moment caused Desmond to panic just a bit. So he endured their days in the library. 

Plus, their research, paid off in the end because Haytham managed to charm his way into a coffee shop job soon after. It did help however, that Desmond looked positively endearing playing the urchin card during his interview. The owner, an elderly woman, just could not help herself. She threw in a living space just for good measure.

Thus they acquired a job and a small apartment. Blessed be that gullible old woman.

Once a routine was in place, Haytham began to train Desmond. Desmond didn’t see the point. He’d run from the farm to escape Bill’s concept of character development and training. If one could call it training. 

Haytham insisted however, that it was vital for him to know how to handle himself properly.

Desmond had protested, “I ran to get away from training not go back into it. I’m not an assassin,”

Haytham shook his head and said, “I think you’ll find that I’m a fair instructor. In any case, what will you do if assassins or Abstergo return and you have to engage them in combat?”

Desmond had no answer for that. He had to give it to the man. A point was made. So climbing the rooftops of Paris began in earnest. They needed to learn the city layout and any potential escape routes available as well as what pathways were viable. Paris had changed after all.

Desmond, aside from his uneven footwork, reminded Haytham of Connor. Desmond had the potential to be even faster and better.

it would take some work, thought the ex-Templar, catching his grandson as he lost his footing.

“Thanks,” Desmond sighed.

With a curt nod, Haytham pulled him up.

Next on their bucket list was hand to hand combat. Which Haytham decided to do on the roof of their apartment building. There was enough space there for any physical activity. Desmond still thought his guardian was a bit nuts but didn’t comment on it. He sorta understood why he needed the training. So he took every hit and gave some back. Haytham despite his stiff outer shell, was quite a considerate teacher.

Every time Desmond made a mistake Haytham would shake his head and correct the teen’s posture.

“You’re too tense, relax,” Haytham would say.

“Sorry,”

“Don’t be, try to strike me again,”

He didn’t call Desmond weak. He didn’t pressure him. He didn’t humiliate him. 

They spent many days like this. Free running and sparring. Wake up, work, train. Eventually introducing sword play. Of course, Haytham had to improvise, using wooden brooms instead of swords. It wasn’t ideal, but swords were not in their budget. It was also out of style. But Haytham did not pay it mind, the more Desmond knew the better.

Haytham did everything he thought his father Edward would have done. Everything he should have done with Connor. Looking back now, he really should have tried harder with Connor. Oh well the past was past.

Haytham did not imagine that their peaceful days would soon change. Not in the near future at least.

—————-

“Ugh that, was rough,” groaned Edward, as he came out of a dumpster, “now to find Haytham…”

Edward, who looked like he came out of a cosplay convention ambled out of the Alley, into the busy streets of Paris. He halted, heart stopping. Lights, people, strange autonomous carriages. Women wearing trousers and very revealing clothing. Men dressed in odd garments and shit, was that a bird? No it looked too heavy to be a bird…(a plane)

“Bloody hell,”

——————-

Haytham sneezed, and coughed on his coffee.

“You alright?” Desmond wiped the coffee that spilt on the table. Haytham was on break and the two were enjoying a quiet, slow day at the shop.

“Yes,” Haytham, said, “I just feel like something dreadful is about to take place,”

“You worry too much,” smiled Desmond.

The local news ran in the background. Nothing new just the usual murder case or robbery. The stock market…

A man dressed in 18th century costume somehow set fire to a car and then ran off…

Haytham slowly set the coffee down, Desmond looked on with horrid fascination. Haytham felt his heart come to a stop. Those features. There was no mistake. The hair, the body type. But, why was he here?

“We are still searching for the arsonist,” the police said, “but if anyone sees this man, call us immediately,”

Edward Bloody Kenway!

“Desmond,” Haytham stood brushing off imaginary dust, “go tell Madame Marie we are leaving early today. Family emergency,”

“Wait you know that guy?”

“ I will explain once we have apprehended him,” 

————

To be fair it was a complete accident. Edward didn’t mean to accidentally bump into a man drinking some wine and setting off a tiny explosion that turned into a nice warm fire. It just happened. 

Now he was hiding from the police. Edward chuckled, he hadn't felt this excited since...well he can't remember since. He remembered dying and then being told he would return. Whoever sent him back seriously needed to fix the system. Some knowledge of the era would have been nice.

A crash in the distance alerted him that he was being watched. Edward sighed and jumped off to the next building.

The pursuers gave chase  
\------

“Desmond, ” Haytham scolded as he continued to chase his resurrected Father.

The boy had slipped again, luckily there was a balcony below to catch his fall. Unluckily said balcony had plants with pots that Dssmond broke on his way.

“Sorry Haytham, ” muttered getting to his feet and following his mentor.

They cornered Edward at a dead end. He had not where else to free run. Not close by anyway. And Haytham doubted that his Father would want to jump in traffic.

“We come in peace, ” Desmond said, “though you certainly didn't,”

“You are Edward Kenway per chance?” Haytham asked.

“Aye, ” 

“Then you’re coming with me, ” Haytham said, there was no room for argument. He was using his ‘I’m the boss you do as I say’ voice.

“And why should I?” Edward raised a brow, “I’m busy,”

“Yes, ” Haytham agreed, “burning vehicles and running from the law. Though, given who you are it isn't surprising,”

“And who are you to judge me, ” Edward replied

“I’m Haytham Kenway, ” Haytham said, adjusting his tie, “your son,”

“WHAT??!” Desmond and Edward said in unison.

“Come with me and I shall explain in more detail, ” Haytham replied, turning around. Leaving Desmond and Edward trailing behind.

\---------

“So let me see if I get this right, ” Desmod said, glaring at Haytham, “You’re my great great great...whatever grandfather and you magically popped into existence to help me? And he’s your dad,”

Haytham nodded. He stood on the corner of the apartment, giving Edward the shoddy office chair. Desmond sat on the sofa bed. 

“I can not remember anything after my death in detail. Just that I died and was sent back by something, ” Haytham said.

“Same goes for me, ” Edward said, appraising Haytham’s visage, “you certainly grew up well,”

“I wasn’t a good man Father, ” Haytham said, “but you weren't either. So I suppose I can accept the compliment,”

“You’re both crazy, ” Desmond said, eyeing both men, “you really aren’t kidding are you?”

“Hardly,” Haytham snarked, “you know I never kid Desmond,”

Edward shrugged.

Desmond rubbed his temples, “Now what...”

“Now we bribe the unfortunate soul who was unlucky enough to encounter my Father so he drops the charges and get Father some era appropriate clothing, ” Haytham sighed, “there goes this month’s earnings. I'll have to ask Marie for a reprieve,”


End file.
